


Иногда тайное становится...

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, Ван Ибо - Freeform, Сяо Чжань - Freeform, Юмор, тайные отношения, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Посмотрев несколько BTS, Ян Ся решает поговорить с Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжанем.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Иногда тайное становится...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

Ян Ся закончила смотреть сцены, присланные ей буквально полчаса назад, и свернула приложение. В целом ей нравилось, однако было одно но.

Ян Ся побарабанила пальцами по крышке стола и решила еще раз вернуться к материалам. Кое-что беспокоило ее с каждым днем все больше. Трижды прогнав на повторе BTS, которые студия планировала выложить среди первых, она наконец поняла, что ее в них цепляло. Взаимодействие между актерами.

— Нет, только не это...

Ян Ся не была ханжой, и взаимоотношения между Сяо Чжанем и Ван Ибо ее волновали не потому, что они одного пола. Она не хотела, чтобы, слишком погрузившись в роль, они переняли отношения своих персонажей, и не знали, что делать с разочарованием, после того как окажется, что все их чувства наносные. Типичная актерская проблема, а Ян Ся слишком тепло относилась к обоим. 

Если о Сяо Чжане у нее уже было готовое мнение еще до начала съемок, то Ван Ибо ее приятно удивил тем, как органично вписался в роль Лань Ванцзи. Сейчас она не могла представить кого-то другого на его месте. А ведь она долго раздумывала над его кандидатурой, даже отклоняла пару раз, но к счастью, тот оказался достаточно настойчивым.

На видео Ван Ибо достал бутафорский меч из ножен, приставил его к горлу Сяо Чжаня и не убирал до тех пор, пока тот не запрокинул голову вверх, открывая беззащитную шею. С одной стороны, в этом не было ничего достаточно провокационного, если бы не взгляды, которыми они обменялись во время этой сцены.

Этот взгляд она замечала уже не первый раз, и именно он подвел Ян Ся к решению: им стоит поговорить. 

Обычно она предпочитала не вмешиваться в отношения между актерами, если только не возникал конфликт, но за Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо Ян Ся переживала больше, чем за остальных, они еще слишком молоды и неопытны. 

«Мальчики, я хочу обсудить с вами кое-что, много времени не займет. Загляну к вам в отель после съемок?» — спросила она сегодня утром и получила согласие.

«В мой номер, — сказал Сяо Чжань, — Ибо, не возражаешь дождаться Ян Ся у меня?»

Поднимаясь в лифте, Ян Ся мысленно прокручивала в голове разговор, но сев на предложенный Сяо Чжанем стул, и взглянув на мальчиков, поняла, что все те фразы, что она придумывала по дороге, слишком официальные или слишком киношные. Так не пойдет.

Она положила на стол папки, планшет, с которым практически не расставалась, телефон сверху стопки и набрав воздух в грудь начала:

— Мальчики, перейду сразу к делу, чтобы не красть у вас время отдыха. Я смотрела BTS, и меня кое-что насторожило.

— Мы слушаем, — за двоих отозвался Сяо Чжань.

— Мы все знаем, про что оригинальная новелла, и у вас очень здорово получается передавать эмоции так, чтобы и зритель поверил, и цензура не слишком сильно придиралась. Но в жизни это лишнее.

— Что именно? — непонимающе уставился на нее Ван Ибо.

— Мне кажется, вы не выходите из роли в свободное время.

Сао Чжань переглянулся с Ван Ибо.

— Но так проще переходить от дубля к дублю.

— Я говорю не про игру, а о том, что вы постоянно под впечатлением от ролей, и это заметно. Кажется, что вы пара, даже когда камера выключена.

— Подождите, Ян Ся, но на площадке постоянно толпа персонала, кто-то фотографирует, кто-то записывает видео, чтобы потом выкладывать в сеть. Разве дораме не пойдет на пользу дополнительный фансервис? — удивился Сяо Чжань.

— Фансервис пойдет. Но я переживаю за вас. 

— А что с нами не так? — наконец, подал голос Ван Ибо.

— Спрошу прямо, вы встречаетесь?

— Что?

— Нет! 

Ян Ся закинула ногу на ногу, задев при этом ножку стола, но не обратила внимания на тихий стук, скраденный голосами.

— Вас волнует, что мы можем поссориться и осложнить съемки?

— Не только. 

— Мы поняли, Ян Ся. Вы можете не беспокоиться. Кажется, мы провели даже вас, — рассмеялся Сяо Чжань.

— Да, это же только фансервис. Между нами ничего нет, — поддержал его Ван Ибо.

Ян Ся внимательно следила за реакцией Сяо Чжаня, ей всегда казалось, что он более открыт в эмоциональном плане, и будь что-то не так, по его реакции она быстрее это заметит. Но Сяо Чжань, как и Ван Ибо, смотрел на нее кристально честными глазами.

— Что ж, я рада, раз это так. Поймите меня правильно, ваша игра безупречна, что на площадке, что за ее пределами, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы вступили в отношения из-за впечатления от роли.

— Нет, ничего такого, — снова заверил ее Сяо Чжань. 

— Вы меня успокоили. Не буду больше занимать ваше время, — Ян Ся поднялась и, расправив ладонью юбку, взяла стопку с документами. — Хорошего вечера!

* * * * * * *

— Знаешь, она была вот на столько близко, — Ван Ибо показал крошечное расстояние между пальцами. 

— Меньше слов... — и Сяо Чжань, следуя собственному совету, сел на бедра Ван Ибо, одновременно, расстегивая молнию на своей толстовке.

— Чжань-гэ, как всегда, прав, — согласился  Ван Ибо и впился пальцами в его поясницу, притягивая ближе и запрокидывая голову для поцелуя.

— Надо быть аккуратнее на людях.

Сяо Чжань оставил свою толстовку болтаться на плечах и потянулся сначала к футболке Ван Ибо, стащил ее, взлохматив его волосы, бросил рядом, а следом к джинсам. 

— Это слишком сложно, пока ты рядом.

Вжикнула молния, и Сяо Чжань, просунув ладонь под белье, плотно обхватил напряженный член Ван Ибо. Ловя губами довольные вздохи, он чувствовал, как тот быстро твердеет в его ладони, и от этого его собственному становилось тесно.

— Ибо... — прошептал Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо понятливо коснулся его ширинки.

— Чжань-Чжань, кажется, я уронила где-то здесь телефон, — раздался голос Ян Ся, которая успела дойти до лифта, спуститься и только потом обнаружить пропажу. Припомнив, как положила телефон поверх папок на столе в номере Сяо Чжаня, она рассудила, что там и следует начать поиски.

Пальцы Ван Ибо до боли впились в Сяо Чжаня, который и без того прижался к нему, насколько было возможно, закрывая собой от взгляда Ян Ся. Зажмурив глаза, он пытался собраться с мыслями и придумать, как все объяснить, но Ян Ся успела первой.

— О, вот он. 

Ковролин почти заглушил звук поспешных шагов, но шелест таблички «не беспокоить» и щелчок закрывающейся двери Сяо Чжань расслышал отчетливо.

— Мы зря потратили время на разговор, надо было сразу сказать, — Ван Ибо рассмеялся, прижимаясь лицом к шее Сяо Чжаня. 

— Что будем делать?

— Как что? Продолжать.


End file.
